


Truth or Dare

by crazyyhera



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Kissing, Random & Short, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyyhera/pseuds/crazyyhera
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Kudos: 7





	Truth or Dare

It's a rainy day in Miami, Rose, Dorothy and _Blanche_ is stuck at home while Sophia's out to buy a nectarine. After finishing some house works, they gather at the sofa trying to figure out what to do next.

 _Dorothy: So what are we going to do now?_  
 _Rose: Hmmm. What about playing a game?_  
 _D: I'm gonna get the cards._  
 _R: No, Dorothy._  
 _Blanche: A board game?_  
 _R: No._  
Dorothy and Blanche looked at each other.  
 _B: Oh not that adult hide and seek Rose..._  
 _R: No! I am talking about Truth or Dare._  
 _D: Oh Rose! What are we kids? No I don't like that._  
 _B: Dorothy's right Rose, it's a childish game... But you know what will make it to an adult one?_  
 _R: What?_  
 _D: Blanche!_  
 _B: Some wine! Come on Rose, help me in the kitchen. You prepare that Scandinavian snack that's perfect for wine._  
 _R: Yes! Cheese and Crackers!_

  
Dorothy just rolled her eyes and grabs her book. While Rose and Blanche are busy at the kitchen, she is at the livingroom reading her murder mystery book. Then the two came out with the wine with the cheese and crackers. They started playing and drinking. After finishing almost two bottles of wine, the girls decided that its going to be the last round.

_R: Okay Blanche, Truth or Dare?_   
_B: Dare._   
_R: I dare you to kiss Dorothy._   
_B: What??!_   
_D: Rose!_   
_R: But Dorothy you made me eat dirt._   
_D: Well, that's... Wait are you implying that Blanche kissing me is equivalent to you eating dirt??!_   
_R: No... I didn't thought of it that way but now you mentioned-_

Dorothy is about to hit Rose when Blanche interferes. 

_B: Oh alright! A little kiss between friends is nothing._   
_D: No Blanche. That's ridiculous!_   
_B: Oh come on!_

Not hesitating a bit, Blanche grabs Dorothy's face and kiss her. Dorothy didn't know what to do and stiffen for a moment before actually respond. Rose is astounded on what she is witnessing. She didn't intend for her roommates to make-out, she just said kiss. Blanche snapped out of it first and pulled away. In shock, she grab her glass and sips some wine. There is an awkward silence. 

_R: Well. Ummmm... I guess we had too much wine today... We should call it a night._

Dorothy gave Rose the glare and said. 

_D: Not fair, I didn't get my turn. Blanche I choose Dare._

She gave Blanche a hint by looking at the newspaper near them and gives her a signal that she wants to hit Rose. 

_B: Oh alright. Do it!_

She then reach for the newspaper and hit Rose hard. 

_R: Aw!!_   
_D: Okay now we can call it a night._

After that the three burst out laughing.


End file.
